


The Real Laurel Lance

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, fluff and feelings, like VERY HEAVILY implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: it is canon in ep like 7x18 that after they go and like face off with Laurel who's gone all Black Siren DINAH DOESN"T GO BACK TO THE BUNKER. they say it's bc she's annoyed that Felicity brought Sara in or some shit: WRONG, INCORRECT. clearly she went to see laurel. this is obvious. this is indisputable.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak (Very briefly implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Real Laurel Lance

Dinah went to the break room and filled up a second cup of coffee. It had been a long night.

She saw Felicity as she headed back to her office and sighed. She had really been hoping to save this conversation until after work. 

"You didn't come back to the bunker," Felicity said. "We always go back to the bunker." 

Dinah motioned for her to be quiet as they walked into her office. They were deputized so being a vigilante wasn't illegal anymore, but Dinah still didn't like to talk about it around her officers. 

"You should've told me about Sara," she said. 

The implication was that she didn't come back to the bunker because she was annoyed at Felicity. That was entirely false. She just had far more important places to be. 

They'd just finished a show down with Laurel. She was pretending to have gone back to her old self, but Dinah knew better than anyone that Laurel had a heart. 

The others only saw what Laurel allowed them to see. But Dinah had been fighting her, watching her, studying her, for months. She could read Laurel with ease. 

It started out as recon on an enemy. She had to know where Laurel, would go, what she would do. She had to understand Laurel in order to stop her. 

The trouble started once she figured her out. Once she finally understood the fear, and the anger, and everything that drove Laurel, she just couldn't hate her anymore. 

And then Laurel started flirting with her. 

There had always been something there- the winks, and the casual comments with just a little undertone of something more. 

Maybe Laurel picked up on it when Dinah stopped hating her because it felt like everything changed. Or maybe Dinah was the one who changed. 

Because now when Laurel got just a little close to be friendly, Dinah leaned in. It started to feel good just being around her. 

Their first kiss was sweeter than Dinah thought it would be. 

It started out slow and languid, like they both just wanted to hold onto that moment for as long as possible. 

They remembered themselves quickly, and things started to get far more heated. It wasn't sweet, not anymore. It was hot and passionate and rough, like they were trying to erase any evidence of the actual feelings behind their kiss. Neither of them did feelings. 

\-----------

They got closer, until they basically shared an apartment. They still bickered, but it was playful now, undercut by the way they felt about each other. 

They weren't at much of a talking stage yet. They didn't share their feelings, or their pasts. But Dinah wanted to get there. She wanted to be with Laurel. And she was absolutely certain Laurel wanted the same. That was how she knew Laurel had changed. 

Laurel ran away after their face off, but she couldn't escape. Dinah knew exactly where Laurel would go, just like Laurel knew that Dinah would find her there. 

Sara headed away from the warehouse where they'd fought Laurel with Felicity nestled on the bike behind her. They were on their way to regroup at the bunker. 

Dinah drove off in the opposite direction. 

The whole reverting to her Black Siren ways thing was bad. Dinah knew that. But that outfit, and the lipstick... 

Dinah was going to go and get Laurel out of this situation. But she was going to fuck the absolute hell out of her first. 

\------------

Dinah shouldered open the door to their secret apartment. Her hand hovered over the collapsed bow-staff clipped to her belt. She didn't think she'd need it, but it pays to be sure. 

She made no effort to hide her footsteps as she searched the apartment. It was likely that she'd arrived first considering Laurel would have to drop the weapon off with Shadow Thief. 

Once she'd cleared the entire apartment, Dinah kicked off her boots and changed into some loose clothes from their shared dresser. Then she settled on the couch to wait. 

She entertained herself by imagining what she would do to Laurel once she arrived. 

She heard the key turn in the lock sooner than she'd expected. It seemed Laurel was in a hurry to get home. 

Laurel didn't notice her at first. Dinah watched from the couch as she dropped her key on the side table and pulled off her boots with a relieved sigh. 

"Laurel," Dinah said in greeting.

She didn't even flinch. "Dinah," she said back with a pleased smirk on her face. "I thought I'd end up seeing you again tonight." 

Dinah grinned as she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up. 

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" she asked teasingly. 

She crossed over to Laurel and it was second nature for her to rest her hands on the other woman's lower back. 

Instead of answering her question, Laurel leaned up to press their lips together. She slipped her hand up to Dinah's neck to wind through her hair and Dinah pulled her closer in response, her fingers dancing against the zipper to Laurel's top. 

The kiss grew more heated, and Dinah allowed Laurel to remove her shirt before she started pressing harsh kisses against her jaw and down the side of her neck. 

"I just want to say... that I know this whole... Black Siren thing isn't... the real you... and... I like... the real you," Dinah said between kisses. 

Laurel chuckled. "This is the real me babe. And you seem to like it quite a lot."

Dinah pulled back, but her hands hands kept moving, slowly dragging down the zipper that ran down Laurel's back. 

"You do look very sexy like this," she admitted. 

The zipper ended and she helped Laurel take off her shirt, revealing her bra clad chest and her toned stomach. Dinah pressed a kiss to her cleavage before she could stop herself. "Very, very, sexy," she murmured. 

"But I know it's an act," she said, before recapturing Laurel's lips. 

She broke the kiss quickly, hoping to leave Laurel wanting more. "I know who you are," she whispered against Laurel's lips. 

"We can talk about that later," Laurel said breathlessly, her hands running down Dinah's back and sending shivers down her spine. 

Dinah grinned and grabbed Laurel's hand, keeping eye contact as they walked into the bedroom together. 

\-----------

Dinah pressed a gentle kiss to Laurel's cheek as they laid together, both feeling pleasantly worn out.

"I don't want to lose you," she said quietly. It was scary, to say that out loud. It was an admission of the feelings they'd both been too afraid to admit for months. 

"You'd have to find a new fuck buddy," Laurel joked. 

"Hey," Dinah said, looking into Laurel's eyes. "I like you."

Laurel scoffed and looked away. "You like the person you think I am." 

Dinah shook her head. "I like you. The real you. All of your flaws and your fears and your secrets. I like everything about you." 

She hesitated before saying, "But Black Siren isn't a part of you. Not anymore." 

Laurel sighed and moved in closer. "I know," she whispered. 

Their new position was perfect for Dinah to run her hand through Laurel's hair and she did so immediately, carding her fingers through the soft strands. 

"Why are you pretending?" she asked Laurel quietly.

"I'm just so tired," Laurel said quietly. She sounded miserable. It broke Dinah's heart. 

"Being the villain is so much easier."

"I know," Dinah murmured. "I'm proud of you," she added.

Laurel hummed in acknowledgment, but said nothing. She was deep in thought. 

"I know helping Shadow Thief get the weapon was wrong. But it felt so good, that rush of adrenaline, and /power/. I missed it," she admitted. 

"I can think of a few other ways to give you a rush of adrenaline," Dinah replied, grinning. 

Laurel chuckled in response. "I'm sure you can." 

There was silence for a moment. 

"I'll help you get the weapon back," Laurel said. There was a note of finality to it, like she was putting an end to that chapter of her life. 

Dinah pressed a kiss to her temple and Laurel draped her arm around Dinah in response, thoroughly intertwining their bodies. 

"Can I pretend to be Black Siren for a little longer?" Laurel asked. "I'd like to preserve a little bit of dignity.

"Dignity, huh?" Dinah asked with a teasing chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" Laurel replied in mock offense. 

"Well," Dinah started, her voice dropping lower. "I seem to recall you begging for me not 10 minutes ago." She scraped her teeth gently against Laurel's neck, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Well Sara and Felicity don't know that do they?" Laurel murmured. 

Dinah nuzzled closer, her breath ghosting against Laurel's pulse point. 

"Maybe not.... but the neighbors are about to."


End file.
